


Not Much Hurt

by DizzyDior12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Gen, Genderbent!Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Lady Loki, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, fem!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDior12/pseuds/DizzyDior12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki and Thor first land on Asgard, the queen is waiting for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much Hurt

Since her capture over two months ago, Loki had spent her time in Thor’s chambers, swinging dangerously from agonizing remorse to cold detachment. It was incredibly difficult to tell which moods of hers were genuine, but Thor thought he was getting an idea. The pair of them had arrived very late in the night on Asgard. Wanting to avoid the probing eyes and accusative glances of the members of court, Thor had arranged before hand for a stealthy entrance. The only people who knew they were coming were the Queen, Thor’s manservant, and a few handmaidens.

The trip, it seemed, had taken a toll on Loki’s body, which had grown fragile and emaciated in her time with the Chitauri and then on Earth. It seemed the “glow-stick of destiny”, as Stark so dryly referred to it, while giving each of its victims a different goal, had had the effect of brutal tenacity on everyone with which it came into contact. Much like Agent Barton and the lovely Doctor Selvig, the Chitauri’s poisonous magic allowed Loki no rest or respite while she was under its spell; she pursued her goal with ungodly single-mindedness, and the three days the gods had spent on Earth debriefing shield and trying to recuperate after the events of New York were apparently not nearly enough to repair the damage wrought upon Loki from attempting such a punishing task. Her weight sagged against him as they landed on the rainbow bridge, and when they finally arrived in Thor’s chambers, he watched unsurprised as the foggy green eyes rolled back and his sister finally succumbed to exhaustion.

The Queen entered shortly after Loki’s collapse, just as Thor was unbinding her hands and placing her carefully on the bed. He glanced up as Frigga rushed over.

“Is she much hurt, Thor?” she asked frantically. The queen placed a soft, warm hand on her daughter’s sweaty brow, the other coming up to cover her own mouth as she took in Loki’s condition.

“No, mother,” Thor replied gravely, “Not much hurt, just very, very overwrought.”

He watched with exhausted numbness as Frigga sat down on the bed and took Loki’s face between her healing palms. Loki looked like… Thor didn’t know what. She looked many things: sharp, ghostly, pale, close to death, but none of them at all like his baby sister.

Frigga looked up at him, expression registering alarm, though he couldn’t understand why at first, and then, with hands devastatingly gentle, gathered her to him.

“Oh, Thor,” she murmured, rubbing his back. Her arms barely wrapped all the way around his waist, but feeling their light weight against him, and finally taking in the smell and texture of his surroundings, his mother, his room, his _home_ , something let go inside of his stalwart heart. It slipped out of him in the form of a sob, which, he realized, was not a dry, quiet sound like he was expecting, but the pent-up weeping of a long broken man. His cheeks had been wet since he’d seen his mother, and now that she was holding him, soothing his brow the way she did when he was a child, he knew there was no hope of putting himself back together again. Not tonight. Tonight he and Loki were just babies, infants in the cradle who needed their mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where Odin is and frankly I don't care. We all know Frigga runs this bitch, she can do what she wants and she doesn't need to tell Odin anything. *angry huff* Odin... probably succumbed to another overly-convenient goddamn Odinsleep. Thor will be king soon, anyway. The All-father is obsolete.


End file.
